


6:15am

by animad



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 13:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13952451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animad/pseuds/animad
Summary: It should be against the law for any human to be awake before 8am, is Dan's first thought of the day





	6:15am

It should be against the law for any human to be awake before 8am, is Dan's first thought of the day as he picks up his phone to turn off the alarm. 6:15am. Disgusting. He must have slept through the first 3. He unlocks his phone and turns off the remaining 4.

“Six alarms should be enough right?” He said to Phil last night.

Phil, eyes closed and already halfway gone had mumbled “better make it 8”.

Now, Dan puts his phone back on the nightstand and turns around to face Phil who has his face smushed into his pillow, mouth open, arm draped above his head.

Dan gives a gentle shove at his shoulder. When that results in nothing he gives another much less gentle shove. Phil lets out an indignant whine and swats at Dans arm.

“Wake up” Dans says “if I've got to so do you”

Dan makes a mental note, not for the first time, to politely ask Marian not to make any meetings for before 10, preferably 12 but he thinks that might be pushing it.

They both slump out of bed and communicate in nothing but grunts and whines for the next hour until their taxi arrives and they’re forced to behave like civilised human beings.

\---

They arrive home late afternoon after an overall slow but successful day.

They'd forgotten after the last tour just how many decisions needed making about even the most minute of details. And they have to be there for all of it.

Well, they don’t _have_ to but they'd promised themselves and everyone else that they would and so now they have to give the final go ahead on damn near everything. Which is fine mostly, they even rather enjoy it, except maybe when it means 6-fucking-15am starts.

Dan’s unlocking the door before Phil’s barely out of the lift, the knowledge of his bed being on the other side pulling him forward like a magnet. He throws open the door, leaving Phil behind to close it, taking his coat off as he walked. His bed’s only up the stairs but the sofa is even closer. He changes course and heads for the living room.

He walks up to the arm of the sofa with speed and flops over it so his face hits the cushion on the opposite side and his feet, still with shoes on, hangs over the arm.

He feels all the stresses and anxieties of the day leave his body as he breathes deeply into the couch.

He hears Phil making drinks in the kitchen, and at some point, later, opens his eyes to find Phil pressed up against him asleep. Also, Dan realises, his shoes are no longer on his feet.

The next time Dan wakes is to the doorbell ringing and Phil calling into the room that pizza’s here.

Dan doesn’t move. He still has a couple minutes before he actually has to get up and eat. And cold pizza isn’t _that_ bad.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr post](http://yourfriendlyblogstalker.tumblr.com/post/171804928588/615am)


End file.
